


appreciation of the fine arts

by opalescent_disaster



Series: first, she leaves you alone. second, you break all her rules. [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Smut, not very descriptive but centers around the fact that they're hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescent_disaster/pseuds/opalescent_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root makes her feel everything and nothing all at once. An eternal contradiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	appreciation of the fine arts

**Author's Note:**

> can stand alone; but this is part of a story about the evolution of their relationship through their hookups. the only context you'll need for this one is: the second time.

The second time is different. Rushed, needy, dirty.

Shaw isn't one to break her own rules. _Especially_ the ones she put down when it came to Root. She promised herself that she wouldn't hook up with her, not even once.

Now that she's broken _that_ rule...

Okay, just once. She's convinced that it was a one time thing; she even made that clear to her. Root had agreed to her terms and let Shaw give her what she so desperately wanted (needed).

Now, with the two of them alone on a mission... in a seedy hotel... with only one bed...

Shaw ends up on the floor after a heated argument about who would take the bed.

Root, _of course_ (she should've expected this), joins her.

"Figured you'd be lonely, Sweetie," she whispers in Shaw's ear as soon as she's almost asleep.

It's been a month since the first time, and Shaw's had second thoughts many times. In every way, too.

1\. oh god why did we do that I won't be able to look her in the eyes  
2\. her eyes... are... _nice_  
3\. you can't have her again and you know it.

Sometimes Shaw finds herself remembering that night, in all the vivid details, what she did to Root, how her body _screamed_ under her touch. Then she brings herself back to reality and tries to forget.

"Go away, Root."

"I can't sleep up there knowing you're on this cold floor all by yourself."

"Fine. Sleep here. Just shut up," Shaw compromises, even though somehow, she knows this won't end well.

Her feeling turns out to be right. Somehow, not even minutes later, Root has her pinned against the wall, knocking a fake painting off of its hook, and almost breaking it.

"What, Root, don't appreciate fine art?" Shaw smirks, and immediately regrets it when she sees Root's signature flirty smile appear on her face.

"Oh, _I sure do_ ," Root smiles, emphasizing the fact that she is sizing Shaw up, memorizing her every curve and practically undressing her with her eyes. Shaw doesn't even bother to roll her eyes.

Everything's a blur. Before she can react Root's on top of her on the bed, pulling her own shirt off.

" _Root_ ," she warns.

"What?" Root breathes, stopping just as she exposes her bra.

"I told you, it wasn't happening again," she sighs, one half of her hoping that Root will listen, another... not so much.

"And I said, let me repay the favor," Root looks down at Shaw, and she sees a split second of sadness on her face.

She can't help but feel like she's done something horribly wrong, seeing that look of pain, and, in a split second of letting her guard down, "Fine," It's only still technically once, right? If she's just finishing what they started, that's still once. Yeah. Only once. "This is it, Root. No more after this," Shaw sets her rules out again, for what she hopes is for good.

Root is not bad in bed in _any_ sense of the term. Shaw's slept with many girls (and guys) for missions, or just because she wanted a quick fuck. None of them had made her feel as good as Root is doing now, with her hands, her mouth, _all of her_ , everywhere, slow, fast, hard, soft, everything, nothing; the outside world is nonexistent. Root makes her feel _everything_ and _nothing_ all at once. An eternal contradiction.

Root pins Shaw's hands above her head and, at some point, breaks out the zipties, and, before Shaw can question it, her hands are bound to the bedframe. Root finds satisfaction in the fact that she _knows_ Shaw can get out, but _hasn't._ Root teases her until she can't take it anymore, and breaks free, pulling Root completely on top of her.

"You're no fun," Root pouts, her lips brushing against Shaw's.

"Get on with it, Root."

" _Fine_ , Shaw."

When Shaw lies breathless after, Root sits against the foot of the bed, back burning from the scratches Shaw etched into her skin. She doesn't sleep.

Neither does Shaw.


End file.
